


Eyes Up

by icefallstears



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, D2 Prologue Spoliers, Feels, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: Reid-187 is on Mars on an infiltration mission with fellow Hidden member Ethan-25, when the Red Legion attacks the Tower and the Traveler.





	Eyes Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion between Criminal Minds and the Destiny video games. It contains very light spoilers for the Prologue mission of Destiny 2 and references to a later Adventure mission that appears late in the game storyline. The story itself is a bridge between the currently unwritten fusion of Criminal Minds and Destiny and the also unwritten fusion between CM and D2.
> 
> Angst ahoy.

Reid-187 watched from his perch as another member of the Hidden stood in front of an alien database interface. The Hidden were Vanguard Warlock Ikora Rey’s network of intelligence gatherers and researchers. Reid was only a part-time member. He usually was front and center in the middle of the fighting with the members of his fireteam, David Rossi, and Hotch; as well as with the other fireteam that made up their raid group, instead of slinking through the shadows. But Ikora had wanted his analysis and interpretation of the data they had been sent to retrieve before it was sent to her.    
  
Ever since the Oryx, the Taken King, had been defeated, the Cabal had been working on retaking their territory on Mars and Phobos. But recently, and quite suddenly, the Cabal had gone quiet. Reid, and another Exo Warlock member of the Hidden, Ethan-25 had been dispatched to Meridian Bay to infiltrate Cabal territory and locate any information on what the Cabal might be planning. Which left Reid perched in the rafters of the base that he and Ethan had snuck into, sniping off those Cabal who might be approaching the data center the two had cleared before Ethan’s Ghost had begun its hack. Strangely, even though Ethan’s Ghost had said that he might have tripped an alarm while gathering the data, no Cabal had rushed to the scene.   
  
Reid shifted his weight slightly as Ethan’s Ghost spoke, “Hack is almost complete. We’ll have the data in a matter of --.” It broke off as an alert went out across the comm channel.    
  
“This is Ikora Rey. The Tower is under attack by Cabal! We have managed to evacuate the civilians but the Speaker has been taken and they are placing a device on the Traveler. This is the Red Legion. We have a Guardian on board their command ship, trying to bring its shields down. I have gone after the Speaker. Hidden, I need you to pull back from your current assignments and --”

Whatever, Ikora was about to say was cut off by a long scream that was echoed by Ethan down below. Reid, still in hiding, locked his servo motors as the pain washed through him and his Light was ripped from him. His Ghost, the first voice he’d heard upon being reborn as a Guardian, screamed as well inside his head until it materialized outside of his body and dropped towards the floor. Reid unlocked his servos and locked his legs around the rafter as he leaned out of hiding to grab his Ghost as it dropped.   
  
His Ghost whispered, “The Light … it’s gone.”   
  
Shouts below him drew his attention back to Ethan-25. While they had been racked with pain, the room had filled with Cabal. And they had swarmed Ethan. Ethan had died quickly, but he hadn’t been resurrected!. His Ghost was floating in the air crying mournfully, “Guardian, Eyes Up! Please, Guardian, Please. Eyes Up!”     
  
Reid’s Ghost spoke then, “Guardian, without the Light I cannot resurrect you. Ethan-25 is gone. We have to escape! There are too many of them. We need to get back to the Tower, and Hotch and Rossi! They were supposed to be at the Tower today. We have to find them. If all of the Guardians have lost the Light they could be killed permanently.”    
  
Reid slowly turned his back on the corpse of Ethan-25 as he made his way from the rafter he was on back to the ventilation shaft that had been their egress point. Ethan’s Ghost was still calling for his Guardian to get up until one final shot that rang out in the room below, silencing the little AI forever. If Reid had tear ducts he’d have given himself away by the sound of his weeping for his former friend and colleague. As it was, he made it to his ship with seconds to spare and left orbit before any Cabal ships could take off.    
  
He set a course for a cave in the Plaguelands in the shadow of Felwinter Peak. It was his fireteam’s emergency bolthole. If Rossi, or Hotch, had survived the attack on the Tower they would meet him there. Reid laid his head back against his seat. Rossi and Hotch. They might be gone. They might lie dead on the floor or ground, just like Ethan. He might never see them again. Hear them speak again. Eat with them again. Fight alongside them again. Die and then live again with them.    
  
They had been a fireteam for almost two centuries now, and in that time he knew that he had grown to love them. He just hadn’t known until he was confronted with the idea that they might die permanently, that he was In Love with the both of them. In love with Dave’s brash bravado and with Hotch’s gentle seriousness. In love with the way that they treated him like he was just as human as they were, even though he was made out of metal and glass. He didn’t know what he would if he lost one or both of them - if they didn’t make it to their safehouse.   
  
What he did know, was that as an Exo, he’d always remember the way Ethan’s Ghost had called for him after he died for the final time. And until he saw both Hotch and Dave again, those cries would echo in his ears.   
  
“Eyes up, Guardian. Eyes UP!”


End file.
